1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly, to a hinge with self-lubricated rotably mounted sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for hinge assembly have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a self-lubricated sleeve that facilitates the movement of the hinge leaves with reduced levels of noise.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,193 issued to Rommelfaenger et al. on Oct. 23,1990 for a hinge including two leaves with interengaging knuckles. The Rommelfaenger""s patented hinge has a plastic coated metal hinge pin that extends through the knuckles and the knuckles are crimped onto the plastic coated hinge pin. In the Rommelfaenger""s patent, the tighter the knuckles grip the pin, the greater will be the torque required to operate the hinge. However, it differs from the present invention because the Rommelfaenger""s patented invention includes a plastic coating intended to provide a more friction while the present invention includes a plastic self-lubricated rotably mounted sleeve intended to provide practically no friction and substantially noiseless. The more lax specifications of some hinges (garage door hinges) do not require a tight engagement of the central pin and the knuckles.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to French patent No. 2,623,553 issued to Boismain on May 26, 1989 for a hinge with lateral engagement for a leaf and the like. Boismain""s patented hinge includes an strip (33) made of self-lubricating material intended for easily engaging and removing the leaves by a horizontal movement. However, the disposition of the loop (21) against shoulder (7) causes metal friction and therefore noisy movement of the hinge.
For garage door applications there is no need for tight tolerances for the knuckles, which makes them more expensive. It is nevertheless desirable to have a noiseless hinge, even for garage doors.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a hinge assembly with plastic self-lubricated sleeve intended to reduce hinge friction of the leaves with the central pin.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hinge assembly with plastic self-lubricated sleeves rotably mounted over a central supporting member to facilitate a noiseless movement.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.